


春秋·上

by shanchangaoye



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanchangaoye/pseuds/shanchangaoye





	春秋·上

春秋·上

上巳节*集市散了，江畔稀稀拉拉的行人也逐渐匿在黑夜的群山里，只留下个年长的摆渡人徘徊在码头岸，披着山那头最后一点黄昏，等待给最后一批晚归之人过渡。

吊脚楼群逐渐忽闪起星星灯火，群楼深处规模要繁大一些的院落挂起了红灯笼。年轻的水手，上游的豪绅三三两两汇聚于此。 摆渡人渡下最后一个年轻人，咂巴着旱烟袋踏着稀疏月光回了家，年轻人的身影消失在吊脚楼群中，最后驻足在挂红灯笼的院落前。

斑驳的木门微映红光，一派肃穆里是隐约水手划拳吃酒的喝笑声，年轻人眼神暗了暗，推开木门踏进了院落，喧嚷更明显了些，还夹杂着歌妓婉转的歌唱声，伴悠扬的月琴曲飘忽出来。

“哟！这位公子哪里来的呀，是个生面孔，长相这样排场！不知哪个好运气让他挑中哩！”歇息下来的歌妓窃窃私语。

“哟，这位公子来听什么曲？”脂粉满面的老妈妈凑上前去招呼客人，虽觉得面生，但她显然觉得是要对这位客人恭敬些的，衣着光鲜，年轻气盛，不知是哪家的公子哥。

“有什么，便听什么。” 

“花样有的是，现看您心悦哪一种。”老妈妈取出几张刻字涂画的木牌，铺在桌面上，年轻人皱了皱眉，几番挑选后拿起了标价最高的那一张。

老妈妈笑开了颜，“这位公子好眼力，这是我们头牌哩！不过这位挑剔，是要看人，有眼缘才给唱曲哩！”

“那敢问这位主给谁开过金嗓呢。”

“与各位姑娘合唱一次，便再未为哪个单开金嗓，若您入了这位的眼，您就成头一个。敢问这位公子作何称呼啊？”

他沉默了一会儿，“王子异。”

老妈妈眼珠滴溜溜地转一圈，心下暗想并未听闻上下游八十里内哪户富贵人家有王姓，大抵是大户人家远行以免参与时局动荡，这孩子大概也是初入风月场所，竟告及真名。 

“那王公子随我来这里。”

老妈妈将王子异引进阁楼上的单间，推开沉重的木门，扑面而来是淡淡的焚香味，还掺杂点甜腻的脂粉味。 屋内烛光摇曳，昏黄不紧不徐躺满每个小角落，正中放一低矮红木桌，银筝月琴在侧，靠墙边是床榻，设大红床帐，能模糊看见个人影。

“那就不打扰王公子雅兴了。”老妈妈笑着带上了门。

王子异没扭捏，走到红木桌客位席地而坐，自斟一杯茶，不紧不慢等对方出来。 帐里人没料到他这般，有点沉不住气，“你不要我出去吗？”

是个男孩子？王子异暗惊。

“听闻你是个挑剔主，不敢过多要求。”

“……不要听妈妈夸大其词，凡事我只求个眼缘。”

“那要不要出来，看看是否是你有缘人。”

“你是来听曲的，你怎么也要有点诚意吧。”

王子异琢磨了一会儿这话的意思，起身踱步到窗前，轻轻掀开昏红帐子。里面的人红雾袭身，衣摆蜿蜒流泻在床榻，仍戴面纱却遮挡不住眼波流转，映烛光而明熠，撼人心魄。 王子异呼吸一滞。他小心翼翼俯下身，轻揽过瘦削的腰身，绕过腿弯，把床上人带进怀里，那人似乎也没想到王子异会来抱他，吓得搂紧对方脖颈。

他很瘦削，抱起来有点分量，腰太细了，衣服有点碍事。 他们贴得很紧密，薄薄衣襟下便是肌肤之亲。床榻到桌前几步远，那人在怀抱里感受着王子异沉稳有力的心跳，有些红脸，直至被轻轻放在桌畔，还回响着彰显着年轻，彰显着力量的心跳声。

“贵客作何称呼。”

“王子异。 那你呢。”

“蔡徐坤，叫我阿坤罢。” 听对方告知真名，蔡徐坤也晕头晕脑地将自己真名抛了出去。

“那不知我能否有幸听阿坤唱一曲呢。”

蔡徐坤没有言语，他只是默默拿起月琴抚动，琴声缱绻悠悠，他不开口，眼神偶尔飘忽到王子异身上。一曲终了也没有唱半个字，蔡徐坤顿了一会儿，放下琴，起身坐在王子异身侧，给他斟满一杯茶。

“我从不轻易开口的，你可知这点？” 他小心翼翼靠上王子异的肩膀。

“应是眼缘未到？” 王子异不动声色地向外挪动。

蔡徐坤察觉到王子异的动作，拽住他衣袖跨坐在男人双腿上。王子异被他突如其来的动作惊到，赶忙扶住他纤细的腰身。蔡徐坤顺势攀住王子异肩膀凑到他耳边，“眼缘到了，时候未到，你得让我看看你本事在何处。” 蔡徐坤樱唇微动，媚眼如丝。

“怎么，没见过这架势吗，阿异哥哥？” 他歪头，笑得妖冶又带点戏谑。

王子异眯了眯眼，温热宽大的手掌顺着腰肢一路向上，摸索至衣前停了下来，“敢做到这个地步的，你倒是头一个。” 说罢就着这别扭又暧昧的姿势站起来，把蔡徐坤稳稳当当抱在怀里，再将他不太客气地丢至床榻欺身压上去。

“想好了？”

“嘻，你再墨迹就轮下一个了。”

闻言王子异也不再怀有怜香惜玉之心，去细细啃咬蔡徐坤，从性感柔软的嘴唇到细腻白嫩的边颊，同时拨开他身上的红纱，里面是素衣袭身，似是旗袍样式，未过多修饰。

蔡徐坤微微推开身上的男人，他一手轻揽着王子异脖颈，一手去解开斜襟寥寥几个燕扣，从领口划过胸前，一点点袒露出深邃的锁骨，白生的胸脯和两点嫣红，他有意向上抬身，依旧笑得妖冶勾人。

“不知贵客愿不愿尝尝？”

王子异被撩拨得难受，他迅速将身下人凌乱不堪的衣物悉数拽下，握住一边白嫩的乳房，另一边被啃咬入口。那里虽不及少女丰盈，倒也有点分量，蔡徐坤细碎婉转的呻吟更激起王子异的肆虐欲，他托起那人至自己腿上，使蔡徐坤的胸前白嫩正好对上王子异，王子异含糊不清地咂摸着，蔡徐坤被刺激得浑身战栗。

嫣红的乳头被啃咬揉弄到新生的小葡萄粒般大小，蔡徐坤眼里水汽绵绵，娇嗔着喊太痛了，王子异倒也放过了他，转战至柔软的下腹，亲吻过细腻光滑的腹，细碎炽热的吻痒痒地一点点绵延到隐蔽的三角领域，在王子异想要打开蔡徐坤双腿时，蔡徐坤却突然想到了什么似得，紧紧夹住双腿，制止王子异的进一步动作。

“怎么，不愿意了吗？”

“不是，”蔡徐坤半撑着身体，半遮掩着脸颊，“ 说好 ，你看了，是不许走的，你都碰过我身子了。”

王子异虔诚地亲亲蔡徐坤的下腹，“不会的，你放心。” 蔡徐坤这才稍带犹豫地缓缓打开双腿，他遮挡住双眼，贝齿紧咬下唇，一副视死如归的表情。 王子异轻轻按住他腿根，探索到那片领域时他已经做好了心理准备，但看见还是心下一惊。

他是个双儿，粉嫩的花穴无声地告诉王子异，这是片无人开垦过的处女地。

“你说好，看见了不走的…”

“不会，怎么会呢，你真的，好特别，也真的，好漂亮。” 

王子异温柔地在腿根烙下一吻，探索到穴口时试探性吻住，继而舌头拨开柔嫩紧致的唇瓣探入穴内舔舐，初尝情事的蔡徐坤经不住这般刺激，蜜液源源不断从穴道里流出，喷涌到王子异口中，晶莹地沾染在唇瓣上。

他将手指探入穴道里细细扩张，同时去亲吻蔡徐坤的脸颊，另一只手在他身上游走徘徊，以给他最大的安抚与安慰。待到蔡徐坤差不多适应了一指，王子异探入了第二根，蔡徐坤疼得绷紧了身体，紧紧拽住王子异的衣袖，双腿强忍着颤抖。王子异的吻更加细碎急促，宛如春夜急雨密密麻麻洒下，蔡徐坤花穴里的嫩肉像是在抗拒，又像是在索求着更多，王子异接着伸进了三指，穴口被塞满，蜜液从缝隙里溢出。 蔡徐坤挪动着双腿夹住王子异的腰，扯扯他肩袖。

“你…快进来…”

王子异眸子里早已沾染了浓重的情欲，他抽离出手指，蔡徐坤的穴口顶上了火热又硕大的龟头，王子异扶着蔡徐坤纤细的腰，慢慢地往里送入。 媚肉争先恐后吸上柱身，紧致的穴道吸得王子异几乎失去理智。王子异小幅度地抽插着，蔡徐坤阵阵快感伴随着微痛从脊柱上溯，他缠着王子异结实的腰身，下身的小嘴随着主人一起索要着更多。

看着蔡徐坤差不多适应了，王子异撞击的频率加快，幅度也愈发大了起来，龟头摩擦过深处的敏感点，蔡徐坤被接连而来汹涌的快感所淹没，他起初隐忍的呻吟完全被释放，他叫声婉转勾人，穴内流出更多的蜜液浇灌在驰骋的柱身上，紧致的快感和热潮刺激得王子异浑身发麻。

王子异就着姿势将蔡徐坤翻过了身，龟头摩擦过一圈敏感点，蔡徐坤的叫声更加细腻尖细，他紧紧抓住散落在床榻他的红纱，深深的皱褶彰显着他无上的快感。 王子异优越的性器在他身体里驰骋，清晰的撞击声让蔡徐坤耳根发红发烫。

在身后驰骋的那人突然放慢了频率，他缓慢地俯下身子到蔡徐坤耳畔，宽大的手掌覆盖着紧攥着衣裳的小手。

“呃…快一点，动一动…”

“阿坤，阿坤，”他的吻缓慢又炽热落在耳畔，“ 若是缘至已，可否为我一开金嗓？”

 

说罢王子异又狠狠撞击起来，与先前的不同，他又一次的向穴道深处的冲刺带了些别样的情愫，像是对蔡徐坤要开口的几分期待，又是多夹杂了些生怕他不肯唱歌的失落与无名的惧感，他那样狠戾又执着的冲撞着。

 

你会唱给我听的吧？

我会是第一个听到你如此歌声的人吧？

“ 是…睡荼蘼…抓住裙钗线……”

“恰——便是…花似人心向好处牵…”

缱绻悱恻的声线从他喉咙里溢出，伴着若有若无碎碎的呻吟，他像是被凌虐凋落的花瓣，唱完最后一句便被抽离了力气。王子异那样决绝地冲撞着，在残留着最后几丝余音的缠绵里推上高潮。蔡徐坤尖细地呻吟，大股热流喷薄在他阴茎上，阳精悉数射进了蔡徐坤阴道深处。

“阿坤开嗓，那还要神明有何用处，单单你就能把魂魄引走。”

“就不怪你嘴贫，你得记好，这是我头一回给别人开嗓唱，你以后走南闯北忘了我，但我以后在别人床上，还得惦记着你哩！”

王子异轻轻握住蔡徐坤的手，把他揽入怀中。他额头细密的汗珠黏糊着发丝，高潮余韵里的他娇嫩可人。

“ 不许再给别人唱了。”

“阿坤，我想带你走。”

*上巳节，旧历三月。


End file.
